The Weyard World War
by SolStone
Summary: 8 heroes get involved in a war after they rebuild Vale. Dissedents want to extinguish alchemy, as it is a threat, yet proponents see it as a tool in life.
1. The Ball Game

So, as a larger summary, everyone rebuilds Vale, when an old enemy tells them of a brewing war. They soon get involved, and take sides, and some opposing sides. Various pairings; they shouldn't been too hard to see after the first couple chapters.

Rated Teen for violence, some mild language, [epect at worst dam it], etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

The town of Vale had been rebuilt, and the town poured out to celebrate. The New Vale was constructed not too far from the gaping hole that previously was called Vale. Now it is referred to as Old Vale, and many of prior citizens of Old Vale look down upon it and can sometimes pick out their house, the village green, or the psynergy crystal glistening in the sun. Next to "The Hole", as the younger children called it who were born in New Vale, was a clearing, where a baseball game was starting. The eight adepts, with Kraden as the umpire left the festivities early to play baseball. The home team was headed by the four Valeians, Felix, Garet, Isaac, and Jenna. Sheba, Piers, Mia, and Ivan made up the visiting team. They played outside the town in the field in front of where Old Vale used to be. The Valeians would bat first. First up was Jenna. Sheba was pitching. Garet would be up next followed by Isaac and Felix. One of the team members who were not at bat would use 'catch' to play as the catcher.

Kraden stepped to his position and yelled, "Alright, no deliberately hitting anyone, no roughhousing, jeering. Psynergy is allowed, but no summons, weapons, items, or using psynergy to deliberately attack someone. Djinn can be on set to increase your psynergy, but they cannot be used or summoned."

Ivan was trying to find a loophole in the rules, but he soon gave up. He took his place at second and waited for the first pitch. His Jupiter counterpart tossed the ball in the air, and then she used a whirlwind to send it flying at Jenna. She was not expecting this and her swing missed the ball. Isaac successfully caught the ball in his psynergical hand. He then tossed it back to Sheba. Sheba readied another pitch and this time the whirlwind cased the ball to curve. It crossed home plate going right to left. The Valeian team was shocked, and the hot tempered male Valeian threatened to light Kraden on fire if he did not ban all balls but fastballs. Kraden did like having his remaining hair on his head, so he decided to ban all special types of balls except fastballs.

Sheba wound up another pitch and hurled the ball straight towards the female Mars adept. She swung the bat and hit the ball sending it flying. She imbued the bat with fire psynergy, and when it connected with the ball, the ball lit on fire. A fireball flew through the air straight over second base. Ivan turned and ran after it. He jumped and caught it, but the flaming projectile lit his cloak ablaze causing him to drop the ball and roll around on the grass screaming "I'm on fire! Someone save me! Piers ran over from third base to put him out, but instead he passed him by running after the ball. Jenna dashed past third, and the Lemurian threw the ball, now slick as ice towards home base. Piers then cast douse on the small blonde boy who was now soaked to the bone. The female Valeian ducked under the frozen projectile and crossed home plate. Her team cheered for her as Garet picked up a large cork bat and headed to the plate.

Ivan spotted this and yelled, "Garet, that's made of cork therefore outlawed in our game!" Garet threw it into the woods and muttered something about wanting to shatter the bat. He then ripped a tree branch from a nearby tree to replace his bat. He strode back to home plate carrying his new bat. The small blonde girl hurled the ball towards him. He missed the first ball, but he hit the next one. It went flying over third. Piers was too far away so he caused a torrent of water to shoot up from the ground to keep the ball in the air until the Lemurian got there to catch it. Garet headed back to home plate.

Isaac stepped up to bat. Sheba sent a fastball towards the blonde Valeian. It crashed into the 'catch' hand. Isaac turned around to see the Jupiter adept laughing. "Was that too fast for you Isaac?" The Venus adept could see the wind blowing towards him from the pitcher's mound. The next ball came at him faster, but he was ready. He nailed the ball with his bat. It flew over second, and Ivan ran after it in pursuit. The younger blonde adept was using a tornado to carry the ball to him. Isaac smiled and caused an earthen wall to arise in front of Ivan. The ball hit the wall and fell to the ground. Isaac ran the bases while Ivan tried to get around the earthen wall. Felix smiled and gave Isaac a high five before taking up his bat and advancing to the plate.

Sheba looked at Felix and smiled. She threw three fastballs as fast as the wind could carry them at him. He swung at all three and missed every time. "Come on Felix, let's try to win here!" Felix just shrugged it off and took his seat in the dugout. Garet pushed Isaac out of the way and he took her place at the plate. Jenna got up and hit him in the arm.

"Assault!" Garet yelled, pointing at Jenna.

Jenna hit him twice.

"Assault and battery!" Garet yelled.

"Get over it you wimp." Jenna retorted.

"I can take it Jenna." Garet said defending his manliness.

Sheba smiled as she sent the first ball flying towards Garet. Felix could see that it had and electric current in it and yelled to Garet, "Don't hit it Garet!" Garet would not be deterred so he swung and his makeshift bat connected with the ball. At that moment, electricity coursed through his body and he fell to the ground as two more balls passed by overhead.

"Switch!" yelled Kraden as the two teams made their ways to the opposite ends of the field. Isaac tossed the Catch Beads to Ivan.

Jenna decided to pitch, and the boys backed off. Isaac covered second, Garet first, and Felix third. First up to bat was Piers. Jenna threw the ball, and it ignited in the air. A fiery fastball flew towards Piers. He swung and missed. The second fireball was slightly slower, and Piers was able to hit it. It flew high over the field. It landed onto a grassy spot almost over the home run line had been drawn. Isaac retrieved it and threw it to Jenna. She caught it with relative ease. Piers made it to second base.

Sheba was next up to bat. Jenna had to strike her out. Jenna unleashed her fury into the ball and it flew straight towards Sheba. The younger girl swung and hit it, barely. She took off running, while the ball soared in the air. Luckily for Jenna, it was an infield fly. She dove for it and successfully caught it. The Laliveian headed back to the dugout with a scowl on her face.

Mia was up to bat next. The Lemurian was still on second base. She swung at the fireball and it took off towards first. Garet took off after it, but he slipped on a patch of ice. Piers laughed and raced to third base. The blonde Venus adept ran after the ball as his dark haired friend cast Quake Sphere which floored the swift Lemurian. Felix caught the ball thrown by Isaac and tapped Piers on the shoulder. He then ran towards second and got Mia out too. Kraden yelled, "Double Play," and the teams switched.

"I didn't even get to bat." the shorter blonde boy said before taking up his spot at second. Piers and Sheba switched places. Isaac decided to at first since the fire adepts wouldn't fare well against Piers. He tapped the base twice with his bat and readied himself. Piers pitched the ball, coated in ice. Isaac saw this coming so he bunted. The ball flew off of the bat and it went straight up into the air. Isaac prepared to swing again. The ball came down and Isaac swung. The ball flew out towards the copse of trees by the mountainside. Ivan and Mia took off after the ball. Isaac triumphantly ran the bases and made it back to home plate where he was greeted with jubilation.

Meanwhile, Ivan and Mia were searching for the ball. Ivan was searching the copse of trees while Mia searched by the hole. She stopped in her tracks by the edge. She saw something, but it was not the ball. It was a set of footprints. It led away from the large hole. She saw the footprints leading away from Old Vale, but they turned towards the copse of trees. She stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. Her heart skipped a beat. '_It can't be… could he have…'_ There, on the tracks was a lone light blue hair. She picked it up, and held it gingerly. '_It has to be his… Alex… Wait. He'll probably try to hurt Isaac! I have to see him first.' _She then turned and followed the tracks until she saw him. Alex was lying there, face down in the underbrush. She immediately ran to him and knelt down next to him. She put her hand on his chest, and she could hear a faint heartbeat. "He's alive!" Mia sped back to the group shouting, "Everyone quick, come here!" Ivan emerged from the copse of trees with the ball in his hand. The whole group gathered around the pitcher's mound.

"What's wrong Mia?" asked Felix.

"I found something-" she began but was cut off by Garet.

"Ivan already found the ball Mia."

"It's not the ball. It's this." She carefully held out the hair. "It's not mine, and it's too light to be Piers'." The group silently understood.

Isaac spoke up. "Alex." Felix nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sure he'll be after me." The group still stood there silently.

Then, the blunette spoke up, "Alex is there." The whole group looked at her strangely. "He's lying there, unconscious in the forest. He's alive."

Felix drew his blade and said quietly, "Let's go see, Isaac, Garet, Piers, come on." The other three drew their blades and walked out towards the copse. Mia led the way. The group followed Mia to the spot. Sure enough, he was still lying there, just as she left him. But, his eyes were open and he looked up at the group.

Alex smiled insincerely. "Perhaps one of you could help a friend to his feet." Felix pointed his blade at Alex.

"Or I could end you here." The dark haired adept said grimly.

"No don't kill him!" pleaded Mia, trying to hold back Felix.

Alex looked over at Isaac. "You… you have it, my power." Alex tried to stand but he fell down without support. Isaac gripped his blade.

"What do I have Alex?" the blonde Venus adept asked.

Alex sighed as he was unable to stand. "I climbed Mt. Aleph to attain infinite power. I was there when the Golden Sun bathed the mountain and me in its light. I had attained it, the greatest power on the earth. Then, I tried to test it. I planned to smite Vale into the dust. Then, the Wise One appeared and floored me. He told me that he put some of the Golden Sun's power into the Mars Star. He said that I had been thwarted in my scheme. He then told me of how Isaac now held part of that power. That's one of the reasons I've come back." Alex looked up at Isaac. "The power I desire is incomplete, and you hold the rest of that power."

"So you've come back to get infinite power. Is that all?" asked Ivan simply.

"Yeah, you succeeded in sinking Vale into the ground. It's gone now!" yelled Garet.

"No, Vale lives on in its people. Look, you all are still Valeians. You have rebuilt it in its former glory." Alex said.

Piers then spoke up, "Alex what happened? Didn't you die?"

Mia looked at Alex, but he avoided her sincere eyes. "Listen, can we talk elsewhere, I'm lying here on the ground, and I can't even stand."

Felix looked offended. "I'm at home here in the forest, and I'm sure Isaac is too. This is a good place as any." Isaac nodded and laid down in the grass at his feet, and flowers sprung up about the Venus adept. Sheba bent down and picked one up, a daisy, and put it in her hair.

Alex sighed. "Look, this isn't the safest of places, and… a war is brewing." Everyone looked surprised. "I'd rather not talk about it here, where unfriendly ears could listen in."

"Alright Alex, come on back to Vale." Isaac stood up and moved towards him, extending a hand. Garet stepped in front of Isaac and pushed him back.

"Isaac, he wants your power, I'll help him out." Garet and Piers helped Alex up. Alex put his arms around their shoulders. The trio made their way to Vale. Felix looked at Isaac. Isaac shrugged and the rest of the group walked back to Vale.

It was around midnight. The eight adepts, Kraden, and Alex were all seated around the fireplace in the Inn. The three Mercury adepts all sat on a long sofa. Garet and Jenna were sitting by the hearth, Isaac and Sheba shared a loveseat, Ivan sat on a stool, and Felix sat in an easy chair. "Now could you resume your story Alex?" Kraden asked. All eyes were on Alex.

"Where to begin…" Alex sighed. "After Mt. Aleph sank into the earth, I lost consciousness. When I came to I was sitting in a grotto underground. I was chained to two pillars, and all around me was nothingness. I was on a rock, high above a bottomless pit, but I could see a faint red glow emitting from the depths, and horrendous screams rising from the pit. It was all dark, except for the red glow underneath me. I cursed you all. I cursed Isaac. I cursed that heap of floating rock. I cursed the elements. Then a bright light shone forth on me, from the roof of the cave. A harsh wind blew, and there before me was Lord Jupiter, as a large purple eagle, perched upon a ledge jetting out of the cave wall. Then a pillar of fire rose from the cavern far below, and Lord Mars came, with smoke billowing out of his nostrils, and spewing forth from his maw was a fire of black flame. He said, "Alex, I would sentence you to death, and Hell if I could! But alas, the others have not yet arrived." He came as a regal red dragon, and his scales were shining with a fiery light. Then clouds formed above the roof of the cave, and it began to rain. A downpour came, and so did the Lady Mercury. She came as an emperor penguin. She was blue, and had an air of serenity, to juxtapose Mars' wrath. The roof of the cave shut, and I was left in darkness, save for the radiance of the lords, and the fiery inferno beneath me. Then, out of a hole in the wall galloped Lord Venus, the mighty golden stag, and he pranced about the room before returning to his seat. Grass grew beneath him, and flowers decorated the cave wall.

"Alex. You are here for punishment. Death lies underneath your feet, as does a life in Hell. Above you," the cave roof opened up, "is a second chance at life." stated Lord Venus, quite bluntly.

"I say no, for tricking, deceiving, killing, lying, backstabbing, double-crossing, swindling, killing..." Mars started but was interrupted.

"You said killing twice brother Mars." Jupiter said while rolling his eyes.

"I know what I said!" bellowed Mars.

"Then let's move on shall we?" suggested Venus.

"Alex, we know all that you have done. We know all of the people you have tricked and killed to attain your power. But, we can also see inside your heart, and we can see that there is goodness in you. We think that sending you back-giving you a second chance- would be good for you, as not everyone wants to see you dead-" Mercury stated.

"But most people do." added Mars hotly.

"We are sending you back, but that does not give you our blessing to continue on the path you are on. You are at a fork in the road. Two paths lie ahead of you. You could kill Isaac and take your power and subject the world to yet another dictatorial reign of terror, or you can repent, and give your life for a noble purpose. you will initially have lost your psynergy, until you are called upon to use it by someone for whom you care greatly for. "Venus stated. He ran off into the tunnel, Mars flew after Venus. Mercury and Jupiter flew out of the cave opening in the roof.

I then heard rushing water. I was caught up in a large wave and I was shot out of a geyser. I landed in that forest." Alex concluded, gesturing towards Old Vale.

Jenna was watching Isaac closely, thinking that Alex could mentally cut Isaac's head off. Felix was looking at his boots and thinking.

Piers said, "You mentioned a war Alex."

"Yes I did. Piers... last night the Senate held a coup and overthrew your King Hydros." Piers was shocked, and he was speechless. He stuttered trying to say something. "That's not all. Conservato is the new king, and he's declared war on every city that harbors you eight. He wants you dead for bringing Alchemy back into the world. Yet… I'm probably on his most wanted list, right above Isaac. I was told this by the council too." The group sat silently and thought of what could happen. "And that's just the beginning. War is coming to Weyard."

"War…" Ivan said softly.

Just then Sheba looked scared and yelled, "My hometown is closest to Lemuria! They'll go there first!" She stood up and pulled out the Teleport Lapis. "I'm going home! I've got to do something." Isaac jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Sheba, you can't go alone! You could be killed!" Isaac said reaching for the Lapis.

"Isaac, people are dying!" The Laliverian yelled back.

"And I won't let anyone here die before me! I'd give my life for any of you first." The Venus adept yelled back. Sheba had tears in her eyes and she pocketed the lapis. Piers was anxious to get back to Lemuria. He was shifting in his seat constantly looking to the door. Just then, there was a knock on the Inn door. Isaac stood up and opened the door to reveal a group of armed soldiers from a foreign land.

* * *

Alright. Let's go on another adventure.

Go ahead and fuel my creative fires by leaving reviews and feedback.

Here goes the next big GS one. Hooray. Every major character that is alive should play a part here, no matter how small, and if I forget one just remind me. Obviously the eight adepts, Hama, Feizhi, Hydros, Conservato, Lunpa, Iodem, Faran, Puelle, and others will have a role, but if I forget anyone, let me know. I will try to limit the introduction of OC's, and I will strive to only introduce one per chapter, unless they come in pairs, like in chapter two.


	2. At the Door

Insert generic author note here.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Golden Sun.

* * *

A squadron of Tolbian guards entered the Inn, armed for battle. "Sir Isaac of Vale?" the commander asked.

"Present." Isaac said. The other seven members stealthily gathered their weapons, just in case of a brawl.

"Lord Iodem has called you to Tolbi. War has come to Tolbi and Gondowan, and he has issued a call for arms. As a Colosso winner, and a favorite of the Lord Iodem and the late Lord Babi, you are asked to join the Tolbian army and to serve as it's…" the commander stopped reading the message.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked tensely.

"Sir Isaac is to serve as a General of the Tolbian army." the commander stated bluntly.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Tolbi." Isaac replied.

"So you accept your position?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, I accept. When do we leave?"

"Immediately… General." the commander responded.

"How about we leave tomorrow, at first light? Then your men can rest for tonight. You have come a long way." The commander smiled, and he and his men issued forth into rooms at the Inn. The group was silent.

"How about this? Piers can take his boat back to Lemuria. I'll go south to Tolbi, I can take Sheba, as we are going in the same general direction. I'll bring Garet and Jenna as well. Mia, Felix, and Ivan will wait here in reserve, unless they want to go with Piers."

"I'll go with Piers. It would be conspicuous and strange it a ton of outsiders poured into the city, let alone some of "the eight". I'll blend in fairly well too." Mia said, standing next to Piers. Alex was taken aback.

"No Isaac, our group needs a healer. Piers is going home, so we need someone who can heal." The other Venus adept scowled.

"I'm going with Piers." Mia said firmly.

"I'm going too." said Alex.

Felix looked over to Jenna.

"What, you can heal! Why do I need to stay too?" Jenna said hotly.

"Great," said the other Mars adept. "You expect _me _to heal?" The dark haired adept nodded his head in agreement. Jenna looked bewildered.

"Alright Jenna, come on. You'll see Garet again." Felix said harshly. Jenna pouted, but stayed. The group disbanded for the night.

Isaac went to Sheba's room and knocked on the door lightly, as to not wake her if she was sleeping. He heard light footsteps, and the door opened. Sheba motioned for Isaac to enter, and she closed the door behind him. "What is it Isaac? It's midnight." Sheba asked inquisitively.

"I wanted to apologize for not taking your feelings into account. I just don't want you going out and getting hurt." Sheba eyed him curiously. "Well, I mean that we don't know what we're walking into. There could be one thief, or a whole army awaiting us down south, and I don't want you, let alone anyone going down there alone."

"Well thank you Isaac. I'm sure I wouldn't get very far alone anyway." Sheba said quietly.

"No, I'm sure you would be alright, I just don't want to take that chance." Isaac said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Isaac."

"Goodnight Sheba." Isaac said, closing the door on his way out. Sheba laid down on her bed and sighed. Returning to Lalivero with a Tolbian General wasn't the best political move. But she didn't want to go alone either, and she was rather glad that Isaac volunteered himself to go with her, as she would not be alone.

The next morning came all too quickly. Mia woke up and she immediately looked to see if Alex was there on the sofa. He wasn't. She immediately jumped up and ran outside. She walked quickly through Vale to the nearby river. The birds were singing as Sol began pouring down on the sleepy village. The river was running next to the village, and the fish were jumping. Mia could see Jenna's father and Kyle, Isaac's father upstream trying to reel in a large one. Then she saw him. Alex was sitting on the bank of the river. Across the river, Garet and Isaac were sparring, and Isaac had the upper hand as he was faster. Isaac ducked and rolled under a vertical swing from Garet's training blade. Isaac rolled around to the Mars adept's back and jumped up and slashed his across the back. Garet yelled aloud and dropped his blade. "Isaac, you do that every time!" Garet began rubbing his back with his hand.

Isaac smiled and dropped himself next to Garet. "That's because it works every time."

"I want to get a good hit on you once in awhile. Then I can practice healing." Garet said, frustrated.

Isaac smirked. "Well, the last time you healed someone, Ivan had a sunburn on his back for a week." Garet smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll never get better if I don't practice." Garet picked up his blade and rose. "Come on Isaac; let me hit you!"

Isaac grabbed his blade and stood. "You'll actually have to land a hit on me." Garet smiled and he charged the younger man.

On the other bank, Alex was trying to regain his lost power. '_I can't be weak. I'm no good to anyone if I'm too weak to cast 'frost'.'_Alex sighed. Unbeknownst to him, Mia silently snuck up behind him. Alex focused his psynergy on the patch of mud on the other side of the river. Garet was walking over to it to wash his face. Alex smiled and focused harder. He saw the mud solidify. Garet walked over and slipped on the ice and fell headfirst into the river. Alex smiled but then heard laughter from behind him. He turned his head around to see Mia behind him laughing. '_She looks so beautiful…and serene.'_ Alex stared at her and she stopped laughing. She looked at him curiously.

"Alex, is something the matter?" Mia asked quietly.

Alex snapped out of his daydream. "No, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mia asked.

Alex opened his mouth to answer but he heard screams. Upriver, a levee broke, and the river's current became swifter, and more violent. The river's depth also increased. Garet was standing in the river when it hit him. The wave of water bowled Garet over and sucked him under. Isaac was running towards the river. "Mia do something! He can't swim!" Isaac yelled. Mia looked horrified.

"I'm tapped Isaac! I can't… wait," the blunette turned to Alex. "Alex do something!" Alex was appalled.

"Mia, I had trouble freezing a puddle of mud, and you're asking me to freeze a river?" Mia looked at him, disappointed.

Alex couldn't bear to see her so sad. He stood up while leaning on a tree. He held out a hand towards the river. Garet had grabbed hold of a large rock in the river and was holding on for his life. Alex focused. '_I can't do it; I can barely stand without leaning on something let alone freeze a river… I'll do it for Mia.' _Alex closed his eyes and drew in his psynergy. Suddenly, he felt his old power flow through him again. He heard the water slowing down. He opened his eyes to see Garet standing on the rock, in the middle of a frozen river.

"I knew that you could do it Alex! You just had to find it within you." Mia said jubilantly. Alex looked out at Isaac and Garet out on the ice. Alex felt his psynergy reach out to the ice underneath them. The two friends walked off of the ice towards the inn to dry Garet off.

'_Now, Alex, you have your power, smite Isaac and take the power that belongs to you.'_Alex heard a nagging voice in his head. He did have his power, and Isaac was unsuspecting. He reached out a hand, and the ice shattered spraying shards of ice everywhere. The river began rushing again. He lifted some water out of its course and sent it splashing down towards the two Valeians. They were drenched under the downpour. He looked to the sky, and the clouds turned dark. Mia stepped back from him and looked into his eyes.

"Alex, what are you doing? We are all friends here! You don't want power! That's not the Alex I know!" She turned to see Isaac and Garet being pelted by hail and snow. The citizens of Vale turned out to see it snow in the middle of the summer. Garet fell to the ground and lost his consciousness. Isaac fell to his knees as ice shards as sharp as daggers rained down on him. A bubble of gold psynergy issued forth from his hand and shielded him from the ice. Alex grew angrier. "Please Alex! Stop!" begged Mia. More water from the river came and enveloped Isaac. He was trapped in the water sphere. Alex smiled and began freezing it.

Luckily, a large heat wave psynergy spell crashed into Alex, sending him colliding into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Jenna and Felix showed up to see the damage done.

Mia was in the inn, taking care of Isaac, Garet and Alex. '_What happened to Alex earlier? He was so powerful, but he attacked Isaac. But his power, it returned when I needed him, but he attacked Isaac….'_ Mia concluded her thoughts and went to check on Isaac again. She entered his room to see him sitting up in bed, wrapped in blankets, sheets, and covers. "How are you feeling Isaac?" Mia sat down at the edge of his bed. Isaac said nothing; he just stared out of the window. Mia sighed. "Isaac, I brought you some food. It's there on your nightstand." Mia smiled sadly and stood to leave.

"Mia… why did Alex attack us?" Isaac asked without looking at her.

Mia sat back down. "I-I don't know Isaac. Maybe…" The mercury adept trailed off. The Venus adept turned to look at her.

"I think it was because of you." The blunette was taken aback. "I mean, he cares for you Mia. But, his psynergy was so weak until you called him to help. After that, he got his power back. Then… he attacked us… me." He finished and got out of bed. "I'd better be going. We have to leave now. The soldiers have been waiting since sunup." Isaac smiled, gathered his effects, and wrapped his scarf around his neck before meeting Sheba in the hall and setting out for another quest.

Outside the village, the three adepts and their escort turned around to see Jenna run after them. Garet yelled at her, "I thought Felix was keeping you in Vale."

"No, I flew the coop. It was awful boring there." Jenna smiled.

"Are you sure that you weren't just missing Garet?" Sheba asked with a smiled on her face.

Jenna looked shocked, but hit Sheba in the arm and forced herself into Sheba's thoughts, who blushed and turned away.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Ivan, who ran after the group with Felix.

"We figured that sticking together was better for all of us. Don't you agree Isaac?" Felix extended his hand to his fellow Venus adept.

"Of course. Welcome back. Let's carry on shall we?" Isaac said, shaking Felix's hand.

Jenna turned to Garet and began a heated debate along the lines of who was the better Mars adept, while Isaac and Felix chatted about war scenarios, and Sheba and Ivan chatted mentally.

"It has not even been a week since rebuilding Vale, and we are tasked with restoring order to Weyard. Will we ever sleep?" Felix asked, kicking a rock in the road.

"We will Felix, but not before our task is done."

"What if one of us dies? We can't possibly be naive enough to see the danger in a world war."

"True, but we have each other to fall back on."

"Isaac, it isn't so simple in war. Who knows, someone in this very group may defect in order to save their homeland: Piers, Mia, Ivan, Sheba..." Isaac listened silently. "And Alex. He seems to be good with travelling with Mia and Piers, but he could be doing that to eliminate them first, and eliminate our main healers. What is he thinking behind those blue locks? Why did the elemental lords set him free when he is clearly evil?"

Isaac sighed and put a hand on his kinsman's shoulder. "Felix. We cannot know. We are not meant to know what is to aspire here. We are simply the people that live here in the world. We are not gods, powerful and infinitely wise; we are not animals, ignorant to everything around us; we are humans, and adepts, guardians of the peace and of alchemy. We cannot know why Alex is walking free again. However, I do know that he is here because he has importance, and he will have a hand in whatever may conspire in the following weeks. But I will fight until we win, we lose, or I die."

"As will I Isaac." Felix responded somberly.

Elsewhere, the cogs of war began turning, as Weyard drifted towards another war.

* * *

The sun shone down on Lama Temple, and its students were out training. All of them except one. She was sitting on the roof of the main temple, staring out in the general direction of Vale. Feizhi was trying to see the future, as she was able to do previously. She wanted to be able to do it at will, whenever she needed to. Master Hama could, and Feizhi knew that her main goal was to surpass Hama. But she couldn't see a thing; except the strapping young man from Vale, who walked into her life a few months ago.

_"You can't concentrate if you are emotionally distracted Feizhi." _

_"I know master. You do not have to remind me as if I am just a girl."_

_"But you are my pupil, and it is my duty to instruct you, despite our distance. You have done well to be able to communicate with me from so far away."_

_"Thank you. I have been practicing."_

_"I can feel your mind wandering Feizhi. It wanders to a young man who we met not a few months ago."_

_"Danger is coming to him Master Hama, I can feel it."_

_"Where?"_

_"In the forest west of Kalay. Ivan's master will choose a side in the war, and that will cause a rift in the group."_

_"And?"_

_"I'm going to see him."_

_"Who?" _

_"Isaac."_

_"Why? He is perfectly able to take care of himself."_

_"Becuase I want to see him."_

_"It won't last Feizhi. I have foreseen it. He will not return your feelings, and you will be bitterly upset."_

_"The future is not written in stone! He could love me!"_

_"Feizhi, you are being ignorant. Your emotions have clouded your judgment."_

_"Just because I like some guy doesn't mean that its a bad thing! You have never felt how I feel towards him! Who says you ever will!"_

_"Feizhi please. Cast him away. Focus. He is clouding your judgment."_

_"I'm going to Kalay."_

_"Feizhi stop!"_

Feizhi was gone. Hama sighed and returned to her breakfast. The weather was quite nice for summer in Contigo, and her windows were open, letting summer breathe and sign into her house. She though of her younger brother, and how he was about to be involved in the greatest war of that the last twenty generations have seen. Children laughed and played outside in Contigo, as they all left their houses to enjoy the temperate weather. She thought over what Feizhi had said. It was true; she had never fallen in love, never had a crush on anyone, and never ever thought that she ever would. She always told herself that she was too young, that one day a dashing young man would come and sweep her off her feet. But it never happened. She was in her early twenties. She sighed and drank her tea. Maybe if she travelled with a bunch of similarly aged people like her for a few months then she would fall in love.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hama stood up and walked over to the door. _Or maybe I'll find him knocking at my door._Hama chucked to herself as she opened the door, to reveal two young men in their early twenties, with blades at their belts. _How ironic!_

"Hama?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" she responded, quite confused at how they knew her name.

"It has been so long since we last met, it has been about fourteen years... have you seen your brother since then?" Hama was appalled, yet she felt like she had seen him before...

* * *

Alright. Happiness and peace is over. Prepare for more war, violence, romance, death, etc.

And Hama! Hama is going to get some loving! But he'll be an OC. Sorry.

And review! That would be great.


	3. The Goldwood Tree

The team moves further on, and some more neutral people become belligerent.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Golden Sun.

* * *

The group passed quietly through the landscape, and they headed south with ease. They were nearing Kalay when Ivan suggested that they see Master Hammet. The group went to see him, and they were in his office awaiting his arrival. Felix was sharpening his sword, Garet was eating again, Ivan was looking through Hammet's business transactions, Jenna and Sheba were chatting quietly, and Isaac was sitting nearby, reorganizing his pack. It was rather quiet in the room, when Jenna and Sheba got into a heated argument, as they were both blushing profusely, and the boys could only watch in silence. Then the door opened, and Hammet entered, wringing his hands.

"Ivan my boy! How have you been?" Hammet asked, smiling as ever, but worry played across his face.

"I'm great! And I met my real sister!" Ivan exclaimed.

"That's wonderful news Ivan! I met her once, when she and a group of adepts came and gave you over to me." Hammet stated. "To what do I owe the honor of a visit?"

"Do you have any roast beef Master Hammet?" Garet asked with food in his mouth.

"Do I have any what?" Hammet asked, cocking his head to one side. Garet got up and left for the kitchen.

"Never mind Hammet, we came to warn you of impending war." Felix spoke up.

"And who are you?" Hammet asked, while reorganizing the bejeweled rings on his fingers, apparently uninterested.

"This is Felix, and this is his sister Jenna. They both hail from Vale, our hometown. And this is Sheba. She is from Lalivero." Isaac said, standing up and joining Felix.

"Well it's nice to meet you. In regard to this 'war' you spoke of, I have little need to worry. Both sides will need food, both sides will need weapons, and I'm a merchant who is able to provide both. In fact, I have a business deal which I need to go finish with another merchant, so if you excuse me, I have to go and meet him."

"Which merchant?" Felix asked.

"My dear boy, that is my business. I'm quite experienced in the ways of the trade; I won't make a silly mistake. He has armed ships that can carry my cargo, so that will benefit both of us." Hammet waved at Ivan, and left the room.

"Well, that was lame. He didn't even have any mustard." Garet said, after returning empty-handed from the kitchen.

"And suspicious." Felix added.

"And boring." Added Jenna.

"Well we did learn one thing." Isaac stated. "Hammet is a belligerent now. There is no way that he is going to ship cargo on armed ships without having to fight someone." Felix nodded in agreement.

"Well let's move on; Hammet is rather busy." Felix finished.

The small group left Kalay, after their interesting audience with Master Hammet. Ivan had been silent since they left, and no one spoke of the division. The group marched along in silence. They soon entered a Goldenwood Forest; they decided to walk around the Karagol Sea, to save time and money. The group entered the forest, and kept close together.

The forest itself was beautiful, as if it gave tribute to the fertility of the earth; in it was often see a large golden stag running through the trees, disappearing behind walls of falling leaves. The forest was at its autumn season. The leaves were dry but crisp. They were at all stages of life; some were dead and brown, littering the forest floor; some were still green, as yet untouched by the climate change, yet the majority of the leaves were yellow, orange, red or gold, as they covered the trees, and adorned the forest floor. Squirrels could be seen darting across the forest floor, scurrying about collecting nuts for the upcoming winter. A bystander could also see the party of adepts, and their train of Tolbian soldiers walking through the forest. In the lead were the Venus adepts, gazing around at the beautiful forest which was the embodiment of Venus' beauty. Next were the Jupiter adepts, who were silently following the fearless leaders. Next were the Mars adepts, and the Tolbian soldiers.

Garet groaned. "What's so good about this forest anyway? It's just a bunch of leaves and trees and bored Mars adepts." Felix and Isaac ignored him in their state of awe and bliss. They were watching a doe and her mother trot through the plain to their right. Jenna smacked Garet, as she was enjoying the view as well. A family of rabbits hopped across the clearing.

"Isaac, Felix look ahead!" Sheba said quietly. They turned and Felix dropped his sword in shock. In front of them was the large Goldwood Tree, and its width was the size of an Inn in Vale. The forest was named after this one tree, planted centuries ago. Felix and Isaac dashed out ahead.

"How big is this Felix?" yelled Isaac, who was overcome by its immense size. Its trunk was wide, and its canopy shot out higher than the others.

"I don't know, but I'd love to see the view from the top!" Felix said in utter awe. "Isaac, run around it and see how wide it is!" Isaac nodded and bolted around the tree. The rest of the group made camp there at the base of the tree, waiting for Isaac to return. After five minutes he had not yet returned.

"I'm going to go look for him." said Felix. "Something isn't right. He should have been back by now." Felix picked up his blade and stood up, but Isaac returned.

"Isaac! What took you so long?" asked Sheba who, like the rest of the group, was relieved to see his return.

"You'd never guess. About halfway around I ran into Lord Venus." The group looked at him utterly surprised.

"Lord Venus?" asked Felix, to which Isaac nodded. "Like Alex said?" to which Isaac nodded again.

"Well what did he say blockhead?" shouted Garet from eating his meal. Jenna hit him again.

Isaac sat down in between Sheba and Felix. "He said that we are not moving quite fast enough. The Lemurians have left the Sea of Time, and they have landed in Gondowan." Sheba was horrified. "He said that our group would not last and that we would split until finally only I was left to defend this forest, and the world." Everyone looked shocked; No one said a thing. Everyone was so close knit, and no one could imagine having to fight any other friend.

"I won't leave you Isaac!" Isaac spun around in time to be hugged by Feizhi, who was squeezing him tightly. Garet burst out laughing while Jenna punched Garet and confusion played across Sheba's face. "It's been so long Isaac! Did you miss me?" Before he could answer she looked down at his hands and took them into hers. "Where is the ring I asked the old man to give you?" Isaac had no clue as to the ring in question, and Felix discreetly slipped it off of his finger and dropped it amongst the golden leaves. "No matter. You have to come back to the temple with me; father would approve of you." Feizhi said beaming.

Isaac took his hands back from her, and stepped back. "Feizhi, I can't just drop what I'm doing. We are out to fight a war now and-"

"But the lighthouses are all lit!" Feizhi interrupted.

"I know but-" Isaac started but was cut off again.

"Then you are able to come home with me!" Feizhi insisted.

"Look girl, Isaac has bigger fish to fry. Come back when you can use some psynergy. You've got a lot of competition here." Garet said, gesturing to Jenna and Sheba. Jenna hit Garet. Sheba's cheeks reddened.

"I can use psynergy you big oaf!" Feizhi retorted, and she then conjured a whirlwind which knocked Garet down. He landed on his rear.

"Oh my butt!" Garet groaned. Garet got up and clenched his fist.

"Oh are you going to hit a girl Garet?" asked Feizhi.

Garet considered it. "No, because if I did the first one I would hit would be Jenna." Jenna turned red and punched him in the gut.

"He'd more likely hit _on _you Jenna." quipped Ivan.

"Shut up shortie!" Garet yelled, clutching his stomach and turning red at the same time.

"Stop calling me names hothead!" the male Jupiter adept protested.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Felix roared, which surprised everyone. "Isaac, something big is moving in the forest; can you feel its vibrations?"

Isaac could feel the pounding feet vibrating through the earth. "I do. Let's finish up and leave quickly." Isaac sighed and turned to the purple haired adept. "Feizhi, even if I did not have to go fight a war, that doesn't mean that I like you- like that. Understand? I'm not interested in you. Besides, right now we're fighting a war, and I couldn't come anyway."

"Hama was right. I was foolish to think… to dream… to hope that you liked me… but since you aren't coming with me I'll leave… though you won't be alone for long."

Feizhi took off on the trail back towards Kalay; she was sobbing. "Wait Feizhi! Who is coming?" Felix yelled.

But his question was answered soon enough. A brigade of Lemurian soldiers spotted them and headed straight towards their position beneath the redwood tree. The Lemurian soldiers formed a tight phalanx with their spears and pikes as they advanced towards the group. Isaac gathered his effects, and yelled to the group to form up. "Tolbian guard, run ahead and alert Tolbi to their advance! We'll slow them here. Move!" The Toblian soldiers ran like men possessed towards the Tolbian exit of the woods.

Ivan spoke up. "What are we going to do Felix? They could be water users, and Jenna and Garet won't be as effective, but we don't have many healers here-"

"I can heal and so can Jenna!" Garet yelled.

"I don't want a tan right now Garet!" Ivan retorted. "Now, as I was saying, we should just-"

"Shut up and let me think!" yelled Felix.

"I'm trying to help!" protested Ivan.

"I know, but I'm trying to save our lives!" yelled Felix.

The two looked around to see that Isaac and Sheba were missing. They had just flat out charged the phalanx, with Isaac in the lead. Sheba shot bolts of plasma and lightning at them, opening up gaps in their ranks. Isaac leapt into the air as a good sized earthquake rocked the ground causing the Lemurian troops to stumble. Isaac swiftly struck many of them down, and he parried another's lance blow while casting Grand Gaia behind him to prevent anyone from stabbing him in the back. An archer took aim at Isaac's back, but a quick whirlwind from Sheba sent it off course into another soldier's face.

By this time the other four combatants had joined in the fight, and it was heating up quickly. As Felix would get angry if they burnt down the forest, Jenna just acted as a healer, and Garet fought melee. Ivan finished off many of the injured soldiers with his small blade. It was going well for the six adepts until a trio of Lemurians emerged from the reserves. They all took off their gloves in a ceremonious fashion, and then proceeded to cast Mercury psynergy everywhere. Garet and Jenna retreated, as they were weak against Mercury adepts. Ivan was washed away in a humongous wave of psynergical water. Isaac and Felix cast Quake Sphere together. A tall tree creaked its mighty limbs, and it fell crashing down on the first Lemurian adept and crushed his skeleton into dust.

The second one drew two axes and advanced at Felix. Taking up the challenge, Felix ran at the other adept with his Sol Blade glowing in the sunlight. Isaac and Sheba were left alone to fend off the last adept. He laughed and shot wave after wave of water down upon them, but Isaac created a fissure in the earth and the water pooled up in the hole. He then caused an earthen barrier to arise in between him and the Mercury adept. Water still crashed against the wall, and it began to erode.

"Sheba, I'll distract him, you go around the redwood and take him down from behind." Isaac yelled over the sound of rushing water.

"No Isaac, I can't do it! You go!" Sheba yelled back.

"I have to stay here and distract him! You'll be alright. Now go!" Sheba nodded and ran out around behind the tree. Isaac stood there summoning up more earth to maintain his wall. He just realized that the adept would see Sheba emerging from the other side of the tree. He then shot the whole earthen wall at the Lemurian. He charged the blue-haired man, who drew out a ball and chain. Isaac rolled out of the way of the first blow. He shot a spire of earth at the adept, but it was blown to pieces by the giant metal ball. The metal ball retracted, but it was caught in a tornado, and swung around the adept's neck strangling him.

Sheba hopped down from a log, and walked over to Isaac. "Nice job Sheba." Isaac said. The soldier tried to rise, but fell back down.

"Sheba… of Lalivero?" Sheba and Isaac ran over to the man, who gasped for breath.

"Yes, that's me. Why do you ask?" Sheba said, kneeling down next to the dying soldier.

"I ask because… Lalivero has been attacked. We… were sent to ally ourselves with Kalay, and make a joint invasion… of Vale."

"How long ago was Lalivero attacked?" Isaac asked.

"About three hours ago…" and with that the soldier breathed his last and died.

Jenna, Garet, and Ivan were able to finish off and rout the remaining soldiers. Felix slew his opponent, but he was gimping; he had a nasty leg wound.

"Isaac, I can't go far on this leg. I'll have to stay here, or in Kalay."

"No one is going solo."

"I need to get to Lalivero Isaac." Sheba said anxiously.

"I'm still keeping my word. I'm going with you." Isaac reaffirmed. "But someone needs to stick with Felix."

"Well, Ivan can stay with Felix." Jenna suggested.

"No, Ivan is coming with us. We can send him off to warn his sister." Isaac stated. He motioned and the group sat down by the redwood tree to think. They all pondered what was to be done. A large acorn fell from a nearby branch and hit Garet in the head, knocking him out. Jenna was rather agitated by his loss of consciousness and would not leave his side. A squirrel ran by and snatched it from Garet's head. The group burst out into laughter; though everyone tried to keep their cool when Garet regained consciousness.

"I've got it!" Garet yelled rubbing his swollen forehead.

"No, the squirrel took it." Felix suggested, rolling his eyes.

"No, I have the answer to our problem. Jenna, Felix and I will return to Vale. Ivan, Isaac, and Sheba will keep on going south."

"Wow Garet. That nut rattled your brain there." Ivan stated dryly. Garet was beaming with enlightenment.

"That settles it." Isaac said, standing. "Let's get a move on. Lemuria isn't going to wait for us to start fighting." Sheba and Ivan joined him as they headed south.

Felix turned to Garet and Jenna. "Now just because I'm gimping doesn't mean I can't whip you if you touch my sister."

"But she's abusing me! See how she hits me?" Garet shouted while Jenna and Felix began hobbling back to Vale. Garet shook his head in dismay and ran after them.

Back in Kalay Manor, Hammet sat down at a table. Across the table was his 'merchant' friend. He slid the paper agreement across to him.

"This will provide for the safety of your goods, and it will sign us on for a seven year deal. Are the terms acceptable Master Hammet?" the stranger said.

Hammet nodded the affirmative, and signed his name on the line. "There. I cannot wait for our joint success operation. This will prove to be the best and largest-" Hammet began but was interrupted by the stranger.

"Hammet you knave, you have signed Kalay away to me!" Hammet looked bewildered. "Did you even read the document, or did you trust of my honor as a merchant?"

Hammet read it frantically saying, "What have I done?"

The stranger cackled and threw back his hood. King Conservato's aged but fiery eyes stared Hammet down. "You have given me control of Kalay, which will be the Lemurian base of operations for attacking and burning Vale to the ground! And if you dare double-cross us, we have collateral too. Read it further."

Hammet nervously read on, "And if the signee breaks his word of honor, the people in his jurisdiction will be rounded up and tortured, starting with the ones who he holds most dear."

Conservato cackled. "Your wife is already imprisoned on a boat headed for Lemuria. Ivan… if my source tells me correctly, then he will be here in the next couple of days."

"You monster!" Hammet yelled, and ran to Conservato. Out of the shadows jumped Lemurian soldiers, who shacked and beat Hammet.

"Guards, take our business partner and lock him in the brig. I'm returning home. General, you are in charge of the Angara campaign. Place Kalay under martial law, and begin the invasion of Vale as soon as possible. You have your orders."

The general cracked his knuckles and walked out onto the balcony. His troops were already barricading the town and locking people in their houses. A soldier ran up to him. "Sir, three adepts are heading out of the Goldwood Forest towards Vale. Shall we stop them?"

The general smiled. "No, they'll make good sport in their hometown. Let them be."

* * *

There we have it. Part 3.

Reviews would be nice, as they brighten my day.

I had to lay out my outline for where this is going; now that I have an outline, I'll keep to it.


	4. Venus' Defense

From now on the POV will rotate between groups. This will be an exception only when there is a global event.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

A trio of adepts materialized on a hill not two miles from the outskirts of Lalivero. The girl pocketed the Teleport Lapis, and the two blonde boys surveyed the area. The blonde girl gasped and pointed to smoke rising from the direction of Lalivero. She began crying, reminiscing of everyone who lived there, and apparently died there. The Venus adept opened his arms and heart to her, and she cried in his embrace. Lemurian boats and vessels dotted the coast by the town, and a trail of refugees was swerving through the valley putting distance between them and their old city.

He did not look back. He could not look back at his city. They had come without notice, without warning. Not even the Tolbians had seen them coming, ships with dragon heads and blue haired soldiers. They had advanced onto the outskirts of Lalivero. They demanded that they turn over Sheba to them. He, as mayor refused their request, as Sheba was not in Lalivero. The commander replied saying that they would draw her here. The commander waved his sword and the troops charged Lalivero. The people began running to the south, but the soldiers were gaining fast. Tolbian soldiers fought bravery but they were vastly outnumbered. Even the militia was swept away by the blue tide. He led the refugee column south, towards Venus Lighthouse, then west to seek shelter in Suhalla, or even Tolbi.

The people began whispering and pointing out towards the hills. He turned his head, and saw three blonde haired people walking towards the column. Faran immediately recognized the two men, Isaac and Ivan. Everyone was in a state of bliss because their 'goddess', Sheba, had returned to them. She was warmly received, and everyone was jubilant to see her.

"Sheba!" Faran called out. The blonde girl raced to her adoptive father and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's been so long since I was here last!" She turned back to Ivan and Isaac; the latter was being asked if he was her bodyguard or her boyfriend or her fiancée. "Faran, this is-"

"Isaac. And Ivan." Faran said, shaking their hands.

"Have you met before?" Sheba asked.

"Yes, we met when we were tailing Saturos and Menardi a few months ago. Faran helped us to…" Isaac trailed off. He felt something under his feet. He knelt down to the ground and felt the ground. There were large vibrations coming from the direction of Lalivero. Lemuria was in hot pursuit of the survivors.

"Everyone run! The Lemurians are giving chase!" Isaac yelled, and he drew his blade. The refugee column began mobilizing and it increased its pace along the trail.

"It's no use. They're gaining too quickly. Someone will have to slow them down." Ivan stated. Isaac shouldered his blade.

"I'll go." Isaac stated simply. "Ivan, you stay here and help the people. Use long range psynergy if you can spare some."

"Isaac you don't have to always be the hero!" Sheba yelled, clasping his hand, so that he would not go face certain death.

"Sheba. Something has to be done about this. I'm the only one they'll have to actually fight against. If what Alex said is true, then they won't pass me up. And I can always turn myself in to buy time. Besides, I'm next to Venus Lighthouse. I won't fall today Sheba. I promise you." Isaac affirmed. Sheba didn't look convinced. "Besides, I won't be going alone."

Isaac turned to the Tolbian soldiers stationed at the lighthouse.

You men! Let's go fight some Lemurians. Up and ready!" Isaac yelled. The commander stood up.

"And who are you to order around professional solders whelp?" he sneered.

"My name is Sir Isaac, general of Tolbi. I _order_ you to mobilize and follow me. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers snapped to attention and formed ranks at the base of the lighthouse.

"Isaac, you are a general of Tolbi?" Faran asked anxiously.

"Yes. Why?" Isaac asked.

Faran spoke in a hushed whisper, "Because Tolbi and Lalivero have not been on good term since they took Sheba hostage and allowed her to be kidnapped. If your position is revealed, then some… zealous radicals might attempt an assassination on your life, or they could take Sheba hostage. This is war, and these are desperate times."

"I understand. Watch over Sheba while I'm away."

"I will. Don't get yourself killed; Sheba wouldn't be thrilled to see how her… bodyguard died prematurely." Faran smiled.

A hooded Laliverian, who overheard the hushed conversation, skirted off to blend in with the refugee column. He checked his belt, and at his side was a blade. "What to do first… whose life should I snuff out first?" he cackled to himself and disappeared into the mass of people.

Isaac nodded and stood with the soldiers at the entrance to Venus Lighthouse. The refugees had long gone. Lemurian troops formed into rank and file and prepared the attack.

"Surrender Tolbians; there is no way to live other than surrender." The Lemurian general started blandly.

"I won't surrender so easily." Isaac stepped forward.

The general laughed. "Someone go wipe that smug smile off of his face." A group of Lemurians advanced at Isaac.

Isaac drew his blade, and leapt at the group. He cut the lead soldier down, and called upon Venus' might and created a Gaia which enveloped the rest of the small group.

"You are Isaac are you not?" the general said slowly.

"Yes, I am. And your orders are to not pass me up."

"True, but I have to wipe out Lalivero. If you are here, then..." the general smiled. "Then your little girlfriend, Sheba, is here."

"What did you call her?" Isaac shot back.

"Your girlfriend. Don't fool me; the other wing of the army saw you and her teleport from Kalay. Out to visit the family Isaac? Or what's left of the family?" the general finished laughing.

Isaac furiously sent a series of earthen spires into the Lemurian ranks, and at the general. "If you lay a hand on them, I'll snap your neck!" Isaac growled.

The general simply laughed. "CAVALRY! Head to the refugee column and kill Sheba and her family."

The cavalry mounted, but Isaac was a step ahead of them. Summoning Judgment, he smote them into the earth.

"So be it. CHARGE! Isaac is top priority!" screeched the general.

Isaac fell back to the doorway, where the Tolbian soldiers were stationed. "Fall back to the refugees. I'll hold here."

"The odds Sir Isaac. What about the odds?" a soldier spoke up.

"I would rather die than see her dead before me! GO!" Isaac bellowed. He turned around to slay a Lemurian soldier. With a last second glance, the soldiers ran out the back.

Isaac was a blur on yellow and flashing steel. His sword danced around him, and blue and red covered the floor wherever he ran. The floor of Venus Lighthouse was decorated with Mercury's children. He cast spell after spell, slaying many Lemurians in the battle. He hurled spires through the door, earthquakes shook the land, and the earth opened its maw spewing earthen debris into the enemy ranks.

He felt his psynergy depleting. He had to get higher, to replenish it, for he was exhausting himself. If anyone else was here, he wouldn't worry. Especially Felix. He and Felix made a remarkable team, especially here at Venus Lighthouse. The two Valeians had a bond between them; they were an unstoppable force. Felix would cover Isaac's back, and Isaac would return the favor. Without cover, Isaac turned and ran to the stairs leading to the aerie. He was halfway up when he was shot in the leg. He fell off the stairs and landed in the main area in the lobby. He ripped the arrow from his leg as another one flew over his head.

A squadron of archers took aim at him, crumpled on the floor. Having barely enough Djinn to summon Ramses, he unleashed it, and the large stone fist sent the archers flying out of the door. He cured himself with the last of his psynergy. After four of his Djinn recovered, he walked outside. The brigade was still there, but it was half the size it used to be. They all suddenly ran at him at once, and he stood his ground. Suddenly, his four Djinn were summoned away from him, and he watched bewildered as Charon came twice and ferried the Lemurian soldiers away to their death. Isaac was soon greeted by Sheba and Ivan, who came to reinforce him.

"That's the last time you go and do something as crazy as that Isaac!" Sheba yelled as she ran up the stairs. "I don't care if you have to be the hero! You won't do that alone again."

"You killed the cavalry too?" Ivan asked in surprise.

Isaac looked out over the field, and saw all of the dead soldiers. But the general was not there. He saw a figure rummaging through the bodies. The general stood up, and notched and arrow to his bow. He trained it on the adepts, and let it fly. Isaac guessed as to where it was headed. Sheba was about to hug Isaac, when he leapt in front of her, taking the arrow himself.

Isaac hit the ground with an arrow protruding from his chest. He stood up in front of Sheba to take another arrow to the chest in the process. Ivan ran out into the field, and sent plasma running through the general's body until his skin began melting from his skeleton. Ivan then returned to his comrades.

"Sheba, help him up. He can still walk; we'll help him to your father." Sheba nodded.

"I can walk just fine." Isaac reassured, but could not move far by himself. Ivan chuckled.

Ivan and Sheba took Isaac's arms around their shoulders, and the trio hobbled back to the refugee column.

Atop Venus Lighthouse stood a golden stag and a purple eagle.

"Watch over him when I'm gone brother Jupiter. I'll be the first to go."

"How can you say that? You are the best amongst us!"

"But I am also the closest to the Lemurian advance. Jupiter, protect Isaac for me."

"I will brother. I will watch over him as if he were my own."

"Yours and mine will intertwine I think."

"I have seen it too Venus."

There was a silence as they watched the trio of blonde adepts slowly shrink on the horizon. "I'm going to my resting place in the forest." Venus stood up and leapt off of his lighthouse and bounded towards his forest. Lord Jupiter took to the skies, and flew off to an island to the west, where two of his children were beginning to fall in love.

* * *

Man am I busy! I can hardly find the time to write anymore. Ah well.

Cheers. And reviews would be wonderful.


	5. To Rot Venus' Roots

Sorry for the huge delay. I think that I'll have to put a hold on regular updates, as they are anything but regular. :)

I've been really busy, and I've had no time to write anything new.

This is a short little piece, written in an hour in between homework and getting 5 hours of sleep. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Golden Sun.

* * *

The ascent had been tiring; the descent had been worse. Somehow the refugees made it across the mountain range and across the desert. No one died on the way there; there were no attacks made by the Lemurians. The column advanced slowly. Faran led his people from the front. Isaac, supported by two Tolbian soldiers and flanked by Ivan and Sheba followed after. The front of Isaac's shirt had been dyed red, and he was pale. The monk in the mountains had fled one the snows began falling, and there were no healers left alive in the column from Lalivero. They had gained Suhalla soon after leaving the desert, and Sheba and Ivan placed Isaac in the sanctum for healing. They sat at his bedside, and Faran checked in on them often. They awaited Isaac's awakening.

The sky illuminated; it was as though the sun was swelling and approaching critical mass. Suddenly, a golden light shone bright; it could be seen from every corner of Weyard. The golden glow flashed once and disappeared into the horizon.

Felix collapsed on the ground. He had trouble maintaining his vision. Garet and Jenna ran to him. He stood up, but had double vision and he fell to the ground again. He was short of breath, and he felt his psynergy weaken. His djinn began collapsing and fainting around him. He looked to the south, where the light originated. "The lighthouse…" he muttered before his eyes closed and he too slipped into unconsciousness.

Sheba was sitting at Isaac's bedside, holding his limp hand when the golden light shone from the east. When it faded and disappeared, Isaac shot up from his slumber and looked around. He looked to see Sheba holding his hand, and the duo blushed. Then Isaac fell back on his pillow and began having a seizure. He convulsed in his bed, and he quaked and rolled violently around in his bed. Sheba called his name and squeezed his hand, but he was unresponsive. Suddenly, as fast as he had shot up, he collapsed onto his bedside and the grip on Sheba's hand loosened.

Deep within the heart of Goldwood Forest the golden stag, Lord Venus, awaited its time. It looked up and saw the golden light shine. It bowed its head peacefully, and awaited the blow. It came like an arrow from a quiver. The life force was sapped from him, and he held his position as his lifeblood was drained from him. When it was all over, a grey statue of a large stag stood in the heart of the forest.

General Torrent removed his blade from the large sphere of Venus energy. It lost its radiance, and it disintegrated into dust. A gold liquid appeared, the lifeblood of Lord Venus, and it solidified and formed a small sphere that could be held in a cupped hand. "At last, the first of four has been extinguished. I hold the Venus Star in my hand. Perhaps I'll leave it here, on the aerie. I'll tempt the 'heroes' to come and relight it, and then ambush them with _it._ That is an excellent plan. Of course it is; I formed it myself. It is infallible. Let us move now to our kinsmen in the north, and secure for us the Mercury Lighthouse."

The Venus Lighthouse had been extinguished.

* * *

Hooray. I'm done with that chapter. I feel lame, as this is all I have time to put up. :( Oh well.


End file.
